


Wypadki w gospodarstwie domowym

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Większość wypadków zdarza się w domu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wypadki w gospodarstwie domowym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Household Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846845) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Dzień dobry (ツ)**
> 
> Again, tytuł i streszczenie mówią same za siebie. Poor Danny, natura poskąpiła mu nie tylko wzrostu, ale też najwyraźniej instynktu samozachowawczego... no i za to go kochamy ♥
> 
> Jak zwykle, znajomość co najmniej pierwszej części tej serii jest dosyć wskazana, zanim przejdziecie dalej...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

 

Steve McGarrett zawsze stanowił zagrożenie dla każdego gospodarstwa domowego, a Danny - będąc jego najlepszym przyjacielem na całym świecie, odkąd zaczęli chodzić do szkoły - wiedział o tym lepiej niż większość ludzi. To był jeden z powodów, dlaczego potrzebował trzech tygodni na podjęcie decyzji, czy wprowadzić się do tego faceta, z którym dopiero co los ponownie go połączył. Sprawa była prosta: martwił się o własne bezpieczeństwo.

Należy zwrócić uwagę, że Danny przeważnie znajdował się w pobliżu, gdy dochodziło do tych niefortunnych zdarzeń, a on sam przypominał sobie, że albo był w nie bezpośrednio zamieszany, zachęcając Steve'a, albo po prostu towarzyszył Steve'owi, nawet kiedy wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić.

Kiedy byli bardzo mali - mogli mieć najwyżej cztery czy pięć lat - Doris McGarrett pełniła rolę opiekunki, gdy mama Danny'ego musiała gdzieś wyjść. Inne dzieci nadal zostawały w domach ze swoimi ciociami lub wujkami, jednak Danny był upartym małym chłopcem i gdy jego mamy nie było wieczorem w domu, na przykład jeśli wychodziła na randkę, domagał się, by zamiast tego spędzić ten czas ze Steve'em.

Tym razem, z jakiegoś powodu, Danny miał zostać u Steve'a na całą noc, a ponieważ na pomyślny początek wieczoru chłopcy skończyli wysmarowani sosem do spaghetti, Doris w zasadzie nie miała wyboru, tylko była zmuszona urządzić im kąpiel, zanim pozwoli im pójść do łóżka.

Trafili razem do wanny. Byli wystarczająco mali, żeby się w niej zmieścić, a poza tym byli w takim wieku, że żaden z nich nie przejmował się przebywaniem nago w obecności drugiego (teraz w dalszym ciągu się tym nie przejmowali, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić). Natychmiast zaczęli chlapać na siebie wodą i bawić się okręcikami oraz łodziami podwodnymi.

Doris wyszła z łazienki, żeby zająć się Mary, która płakała w swoim łóżeczku, nakazując im surowo, żeby byli grzeczni. Tym samym, szczerze mówiąc, okazała im odrobinę zbyt dużo zaufania. Może i nie bała się, że chłopcy się utopią czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale zamiast tego Steve uznał, że woda zrobiła się dla niego za zimna, tak więc odkręcił kurek od gorącej wody i pozwolił jej lać się do wanny.

Najwyraźniej żaden z chłopców nie przejął się czy nie zauważył, kiedy woda zaczęła przelewać się ponad krawędzią wanny. Jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuowali swoją zabawę. Gdy Doris wbiegła z powrotem do łazienki, zastała podłogę zalaną warstwą wody i chłopców wyglądających tak niewinnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

W wieku siedmiu lat, Steve spędzał weekend w domu Danny'ego. Chłopcy bawili się w ogrodzie za domem, udając, że są rywalizującymi ze sobą piratami (żaden z nich nie zamierzał ustąpić i zostać damą w opałach, zaś siostry Danny'ego nie chciały brać udziału w zabawie i pochowały swoje lalki Barbie, zatem chłopcy musieli zadowolić się tym, co mieli do dyspozycji), a mama Danny'ego właśnie zdjęła pranie, które suszyło się na dworze. Zauważywszy pustą linkę na bieliznę rozwieszoną w ogrodzie, Steve pociągnął za nią, a sznurek spadł na ziemię u jego stóp.

Danny zapamiętał, że wziął głęboki oddech, tak bardzo był tym wstrząśnięty, natomiast Steve podniósł linkę i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Następnie puścił się w pogoń za Dannym po całym ogrodzie, aż udało mu się powalić go na ziemię i związać Danny'ego jako swojego jeńca. Kiedy mama Danny'ego znalazła ich jakiś czas później - Danny był przywiązany do drzewa, a Steve mówił mu, że teraz należy do niego jako jego skarb - obaj zostali zagonieni do domu i przypomniano im, że sznurek na pranie nie jest zabawką.

W lipcu tego roku gdy mieli po dziesięć lat, John McGarrett kupił fajerwerki na rodzinne obchody Dnia Niepodległości. Wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do domu McGarrettów, włącznie z Williamsami, i urządzili sobie barbecue na lanai. Jedną rzeczą, która utkwiła Danny'emu w pamięci, było to, że Steve'a zaczęli nudzić ci wszyscy nudni dorośli i skarżył mu się na to, jak bardzo mu się nudzi, i bla, bla, bla... Danny poddał się i zaprowadził Steve'a do domu, byle dalej od monotonii powodowanej przez ludzi, którzy zapewne rozmawiali o pracy, zakorkowanych ulicach, pogodzie i tym podobnych niedorzecznych sprawach. Spodziewał się, że pójdą do pokoju Steve'a i będą się bawić, lecz zamiast tego Steve stanął jak wryty na środku kuchni.

Zauważył pudełko z fajerwerkami.

Rzucił się na nie, z zachwytu rumieniec radości zabarwił na czerwono jego policzki, i zerwał z pudełka pokrywkę, żeby zobaczyć, co jest w środku. To była jedyna sytuacja, kiedy Danny powiedział do niego: "nie, Steven!", lecz drugi chłopiec nie dał sobie przemówić do rozumu.

W tych okolicznościach Danny został jego pomocnikiem odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo. Był, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, wsparciem Steve'a, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Steve wiedział, w której z kuchennych szuflad jego tata trzymał zapalniczkę, i wyciągnął z pudełka dwa zimne ognie z wiadomym zamiarem. Zanim Danny zdążył mrugnąć, całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się trzaskami i iskrami, znacznie jaśniejszymi, niż obaj chłopcy oczekiwali. Kiedy kilka iskier wylądowało na blacie kuchennego stołu i drewno zaczęło się tlić, Steve upuścił swój zimny ogień na podłogę. Danny zdmuchnął ten, który trzymał w ręce, i ostrożnie podniósł ten leżący na ziemi, podczas gdy Steve użył rękawa swojej koszuli, by uratować stół przed zniszczeniami jeszcze gorszymi od tych, których ogień już dokonał.

W tym właśnie momencie jego tata wszedł do środka, chcąc sprawdzić, dokąd poszli chłopcy. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim dziesięcioletnim życiu Steve i Danny nie byli w takich tarapatach. Czekała ich kara za zniszczenie porządnego kuchennego stołu, za to, że niemal podpalili cały dom, za to, że zrobili sobie krzywdę (obaj mieli poparzone ręce) i po prostu za zrobienie czegoś, o czym wiedzieli, że jest głupie.

Danny zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego został ukarany tak samo jak Steve, skoro to nie był jego pomysł, jednak dorośli potraktowali ich jak nierozłączną parę. Zawsze tak było.

To, do czego doszło, gdy mieli dwanaście lat, naprawdę nie stało się z ich winy. Nie do końca. Byli razem w łazience w domu Danny'ego. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego... no, może trochę. Poszli tam obejrzeć "kobiece rzeczy" w apteczce (dziewczyny z ich klasy miały specjalne zajęcia z wychowania seksualnego, w którym chłopcom nie wolno było uczestniczyć, jednak docierały do nich różne pogłoski, więc Steve i Danny postanowili trochę powęszyć, próbując oddzielić fakty od fikcji), kiedy ktoś wrócił do domu i narobił mnóstwo hałasu, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

Usiłując uniknąć żenujących rozmów na temat przebywania razem w łazience, Steve zatrzasnął drzwi, żeby nikt nie mógł zajrzeć do środka. Problem w tym, że - niczym w kiepskim sitcomie - klamka po ich stronie odpadła i dwie minuty później, kiedy chłopcy uznali, że mogą bezpiecznie wyjść, nie potrafili otworzyć drzwi.

Danny tak bardzo się wściekł. Swoim staraniem, by zapobiec lekko żenującej sytuacji, Steve zamiast tego przyczynił się do powstania sytuacji jeszcze _bardziej_ żenującej. Danny oblał się rumieńcem, a jeszcze ich nawet nie przyłapano.

Wtedy Steve wpadł na pomysł. Chwycił stojak na szczotkę do toalety i zaczął uderzać nim w drzwi, próbując je wyważyć. Powiedział, że kiedy będą wolni, Danny może wrócić do swojego pokoju, a on weźmie całą winę na siebie. Kiedy Steve sugerował podobne rzeczy, Danny - nawet jako dwunastolatek - ulegał jego bezinteresowności i natychmiast mu wybaczał.

Pracowali wspólnie, żeby wydostać się z łazienki, ale towarzyszący temu hałas sprowadził do nich wujka Danny'ego. Mężczyzna z łatwością otworzył im od swojej strony. Z początku wszyscy poczuli po prostu ogromną ulgę, dopóki wujek Peter nie zauważył, co Steve zrobił z ich stroną drzwi. Drewno było poobijane, podrapane, podłogę pokrywały kawałki zdartej farby, a z okolic zamka w drzwiach zostały same drzazgi. Chłopcy byli już w tym wieku, że robienie szczeniaczkowych oczu i zgrywanie niewiniątek rzadko kiedy działało na dorosłych w ich życiu. Wobec tego przyszło im spędzić następne cztery weekendy pomagając wujkowi Peterowi naprawić drzwi, a całe ich kieszonkowe zostało przeznaczone na zakup nowego zamka i farby.

Skończyli szesnaście lat i Steve mógł się poszczycić coraz lepszą muskulaturą. Danny również, głównie dzięki nieustannemu odpieraniu ataków Steve'a czy noszeniu na barana większego nastolatka, a także dzięki ich ogólnemu dokazywaniu. Jednakże to nie wystarczało Steve'owi, który chciał być w jak najlepszej formie, ponieważ był zdeterminowany, aby pobić szkolne footballowe rekordy. Pewnej soboty, kiedy Danny zjawił się w pokoju Steve'a, młody rozgrywający kończył właśnie opróżniać z ubrań swoją szafę. Była to duża szafa, szczególnie jak na potrzeby chłopca, i zajmowała jedną ścianę jego pokoju, gdzie została wbudowana.

Danny przyglądał się, jak Steve zdejmuje wieszaki z ubraniami z drążka i kładzie je na łóżku, wtajemniczając go w swój nowy pomysł. Danny'emu tylko jedno przyszło do głowy:

\- Jesteś pewien, że wytrzyma?

\- Jest przybity do ściany. Trzymał się dobrze od wielu lat.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Od wielu lat wisiały na nim twoje ubrania, a nie ty.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie mów tak, Steve, proszę, nie mów tak.

Danny miał rację. Steve nie powinien był zapeszać, ponieważ po trzech próbach podciągnięcia się na rękach, zerwał drążek, lądując na tyłku. Już samo to oznaczało kłopoty, ponieważ Steve rozwalił swoją garderobę, jednak jakby tego było mało, to z powodu nadmiernego obciążenia i samej konstrukcji szafy, kiedy Steve runął na ziemię, jego los podzieliły półki znajdujące się powyżej, przysypując Steve'a całą masą pudeł i ich zawartością, czemu towarzyszył gromki łoskot, który odbił się echem po pokoju.

Na moment zapadła cisza, a obu chłopców ogarnął kompletny szok. Danny stał z ręką uniesioną do ust, zdumiony tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Steve siedział na podłodze, pocierając dolną część swoich pleców i spychając pudło z drobiazgami ze swoich nóg. W następnej chwili Danny przystąpił do działania, prędko dopadając do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Steve, i upewniając się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, rozmasowując jego łokieć, w który - jak powiedział Steve - uderzył się, gdy spadł na ziemię, i sprawdzając, czy nie zranił się w głowę, podczas gdy Steve szczerzył się do niego, jakby był niezniszczalny, i z przyjemnością poddawał się spanikowanym zbiegom Danny'ego.

Nagle usłyszeli dochodzący z korytarza głośny tupot, gdyż Doris weszła na górę, by sprawdzić, co się tam, do diabła, stało. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, ruch powietrza wzniecił tuman kurzu, i taki właśnie widok przedstawił się oczom Doris.

Koniec końców, przez kilka kolejnych dni Steve miał okazję do mnóstwa ćwiczeń fizycznych, gdy obaj przywracali garderobę do pierwotnego stanu. Danny nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego musiał wziąć udział w sprzątaniu pokoju Steve'a, ponieważ tym razem był przekonany, że w żaden sposób nie przyczynił się do powstania tego bałaganu.

A teraz wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Wspominając niezliczone okazje z przeszłości, kiedy Steve stanowił zagrożenie dla samego siebie oraz pozostałych domowników. Zupełnie jakby był częścią danych statystycznych. Mógłby znaleźć się na plakacie głoszącym hasło: "większość wypadków zdarza się w domu". Czemu Danny miałby być aż tak nierozsądny, żeby się do niego wprowadzić?

\- Ponieważ wydoroślałem, Danny. To były tylko głupie dziecięce wybryki i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- No dobra, przyznaję, Marynarka okazała się dla ciebie pomocna, kierując całą tę skłonność do brawury na zwalczanie zamachowców-samobójców ukrywających się w jaskiniach w najmroczniejszych częściach tego świata, ale teraz jesteś w domu. Kiedy nie będziesz mógł usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu i postanowisz zabrać się za jakiś domowy projekt, boję się, że stanie się coś złego.

\- Powiem to jeszcze raz, byłem... _byliśmy_ dziećmi, kiedy _robiliśmy_ to wszystko. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co z tego wyniknie. Teraz, jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi, będę zaczynał od przeczytania instrukcji obsługi.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było.

Ostatecznie Danny uznał, że Steve musiał mieć rację, ponieważ mieszkanie z nim w jednym domu przebiegało bez zakłóceń przez bardzo długi czas. Okej, miał miejsce ten wypadek przy gotowaniu, ale trzeba uczciwie powiedzieć, że to była wina Danny'ego i Danny nie wstydził się przyznać, że nieotwarcie okna, by wypuścić dym, kiedy przypalił jedzenie, było złym pomysłem. I całkowicie jego.

Jednak w jego mniemaniu było to przypadkowe zdarzenie, które doprowadziło do pierwszego z - jak to sobie teraz uświadomił - ich wielu innych domowych problemów. Zupełnie jakby tamten wypadek uruchomił jakiś przełącznik w głowie Steve'a.

Było to tego samego dnia, ledwie kilka godzin później, kiedy wrócili do domu po rozwiązaniu sprawy, do której zostali wezwani, gdy coś znowu poszło nie tak.

Pomimo zmęczenia po długim dniu, nadal zostało w nich trochę energii - prawdopodobnie dzięki przypływowi adrenaliny - w efekcie czego zebrało im się na igraszki, kiedy znajdowali się w kuchni. Steve zastąpił Danny'emu drogę, składając pocałunki na jego szyi, zaś Danny zaczął cofać się niezdarnie, aż jego nogi zderzyły się z kuchennym stołem.

Steve posadził go na solidnym drewnianym blacie i rozsunął szeroko jego nogi, żeby stanąć między nimi. Dłonie Danny'ego zacisnęły się na krawędziach stołu, gdy jego koszula została rozpięta jednym szarpnięciem, jej materiał został zepchnięty na boki, a dłonie Steve'a zaczęły mocować się z jego rozporkiem.

Przez chwilę obserwował poczynania Steve'a, po czym jego spojrzenie skierowało się w bok, natrafiając na znajome wypalone ślady pozostałe na powierzchni stołu. Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypominając sobie ich młodzieńczą głupotę. Podniósł ręce i chwycił twarz Steve'a, przekręcając szyję, żeby mógł popatrzeć Steve'owi w oczy

\- Hej, hej, nie będziemy, powtarzam, _nie_ będziemy uprawiać seksu na stole, przy którym jadaliśmy posiłki, odkąd mieliśmy cztery lata. To jest złe pod każdym możliwym względem.

Steve przekrzywił głowę, zauważając te same ślady, na które przed chwilą patrzył Danny.  
\- Robiliśmy też inne rzeczy z tym stołem - stwierdził, ruchem głowy wskazując na przypalony blat. - Nie widzę w tym żadnej różnicy.

\- To odrobinę zbyt duża różnica, a poza tym na górze mamy wygodne łóżko. Ono zostało zaprojektowane do takich celów. Musimy się przenieść.

\- Niech ci będzie - zgodził się gderliwie Steve, łapiąc Danny'ego za rękę i próbując sprawić, żeby ruszał się szybciej, podczas gdy Danny chwycił swoje spodnie, żeby nie opadły mu do kostek, kiedy obaj biegli po schodach.

Steve rzucił się na łóżko, jednocześnie spychając w dół spodnie i zdejmując koszulkę w rekordowym tempie, po czym złapał Danny'ego, przyciągając go do siebie.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Danny'ego, tym razem było zupełnie tak samo jak przy każdej innej okazji, kiedy uprawiali seks w tym łóżku. Tak więc po części był całkiem skłonny przyznać, iż winę za to ponosiło normalne zużycie eksploatowanego od wielu lat mebla, ale inna część jego rozumu znała prawdę. Ponieważ to był Steve, a kłopoty nie odstępowały go na krok.

Ledwie Steve ustawił Danny'ego w pozycji, w której Danny trzymał się kurczowo wezgłowia, podczas gdy Steve wchodził w niego łagodnym kołysaniem, mówiąc mu o przeróżnych sprośnych rzeczach, jakie chciałby mu zrobić, gdy rozległ się zgrzyt. Rytmiczne zgrzytanie zdawało się stawać coraz głośniejsze wraz z ich własnymi okrzykami, a następnie dał się słyszeć trzask, po którym nastąpił donośny łomot.

I Danny nie trzymał się już tego samego kawałka wezgłowia, ani nie klęczał już na materacu. Teraz leżał pod ciężkim Navy SEALem, który przykrywał go niczym ludzka tarcza.

Kiedy rozejrzał się dookoła, stwierdził, że na dodatek nie znajdują się już na tej samej wysokości co wcześniej. Okno sypialni znajdowało się wyżej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Czy ty... czy ty popsułeś łóżko? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Steve poruszył się ostrożnie, a Danny uświadomił sobie, że Steve wylądował na nim z powodu pozycji, w której byli, kiedy runęli na ziemię. Jeszcze nie w pełni dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało, i nie czuł żadnego bólu... przynajmniej na razie.  
\- Uhm... myślę, że... popsuliśmy je obaj.

\- Nie, nie nie nie... _my_ tego nie zrobiliśmy, Steven. To twoja robota, twoja i twojego Navy SEAL, G.I. Joe, sześciopaka ze stali i nadgorliwego sposobu bycia.

\- Sześciopaka ze stali?

Danny wydał pomruk frustracji i spróbował przekręcić się na materacu. Naprawdę, nic im się nie stało, tylko nogi łóżka nie wytrzymały ciężaru. Spadli na ziemię z wysokości niecałego metra i w dalszym ciągu mieli pod sobą wygodny materac... nawet jeśli wezgłowie odpadło od ściany, a Steve musiał postawić je do pionu i odepchnąć je na bok.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy byłeś w Marynarce, miałeś w zwyczaju po prostu wybierać sobie, których fragmentów rozkazów będziesz słuchał?

Steve spojrzał na Danny'ego poważnie. - Zwracam uwagę na te fragmenty, które są istotne.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym utrapieniem. Masz w ogóle zamiar za to przeprosić? To twoje łóżko!

\- To _nasze_ łóżko i jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się trochę lepiej, to przepraszam. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że tak mocno zakołysałem twoim światem, aż łóżko nie było w stanie temu podołać i zawaliło się pod nami. Biorę pełną odpowiedzialność za ten cholernie dobry seks. A teraz, skoro przeprosiłem, czy nie wydaje ci się, że moglibyśmy wrócić do tego, co robiliśmy? Bo niezupełnie udało nam się dokończyć.

\- Chcesz kontynuować? - zapytał Danny, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie obaj nadal byli napaleni jak diabli.

\- Przecież i tak nie możemy w tej chwili pojechać po nowe łóżko. A nasi rodzice nie wpadną tu lada moment, żeby nas ochrzanić, bo znowu coś zepsuliśmy.

Danny wysunął dolną wargę, rozważając jego słowa, a ponieważ nie odmówił natychmiast, Steve uznał to za akceptację jego propozycji i zaczął całować go z zapałem, pozwalając namiętności wrócić do życia.

Danny oderwał się od niego, przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją, zmuszając Steve'a do zmiany pozycji, żeby mogli kontynuować w miejscu, w którym przerwali.  
\- Wiesz co, skoro musimy rozejrzeć się za nowym łóżkiem, moglibyśmy przy okazji kupić nowy stół do kuchni. Jeżeli chcesz - powiedział w zamyśleniu.

Steve naparł mocniej na Danny'ego, przylegając klatką piersiową do jego spoconych pleców, i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu.  
\- Nie, miałeś rację, że z tym stołem wiąże się wiele wspomnień. Zatrzymamy go. Z wypalonymi śladami i całą resztą.

\- Nie będę na nim uprawiać seksu.

\- No nie wiem... Myślę, że mógłbym dać radę w końcu cię do tego przekonać...

Danny zastanowił się nad wyzwaniem, jakie stawiał przed sobą Steve, ale zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, obrócił się i przesunął ustami po policzku swojego partnera, aż natrafił na jego usta. Kontrolował ich pocałunek pod tym niewygodnym kątem, dopóki Steve nie poruszył biodrami, wydobywając z niego sapnięcie.

\- Hmm - wydyszał. - Chcę, żeby od tej chwili było jasne, że jedynymi fajerwerkami dozwolonymi wewnątrz tego domu są te, które odpalamy w tym momencie. I to tutaj. W tej sypialni. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

\- Nie mogę tego zagwarantować.

\- Steve!

__________________________________________________________ 

**Author's Note:**

> Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy Steve i Danny są, jakimś pokręconym zrządzeniem losu, dziwaczną reinkarnacją Bolka i Lolka? O_O  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [" Wypadki w gospodarstwie domowym " McDanno_Rulz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386490) by [okularnicaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM)




End file.
